


Barney/Lee drabbles

by wanderingsmith



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She might not have liked your technique."</p><p>drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barney/Lee drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I ain't got no money, and nobody'd be daft enough to pay me for this. As it is thought, so let it be said; you make the toys, I play with 'em.

"She might not have liked your technique."

"Good point, Gunner. Did you actually pay attention to how she reacted, man??"

"I am a *good* kisser, Caesar!"

"They have a point, Christmas. How the hell would *you* know if you're good?"

"Well, he-"

Lee ignored Toll's starting to answer Barney, turned in his chair enough to grab his pain in the ass *friend*'s jaw, and pulled out every bit of fucking kissing skill he had. 

After a minute of watching them with interest, Toll turned to shake his head at Gunner, "Nope, doesn't look like your theory washes after all."

**Author's Note:**

> can't remember what I- oh! THIS was what spawned that. got lost on youtube the other day https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpbDHxCV29A


End file.
